Stay
Stay is the eleventh chapter in the fanfic, Glee: The Second Generation. Plot When Franklin is losing hope of ever walking again after what Ariana's father told him, the New Directions sing songs to give him strenght. Meanwhile Franchessca and Charlie are stuck in a tangled web of feelings. Chriss will finally reveal to Franklin that he is inlove with him. Will Charlie get back with Franchessca. Will Franklin ever walk again? Songs Episode Artie,Sebastian,Franklin,DJ,Niall,Louis,Zayn,Harry and Liam are at a bedroom Episode The episode opens in the Styles household. Everyone is sitted at the dining table. Anne Cox,Des Styles,Ariana,Gemma,Sebastian,Harry,DJ,Franklin and the other members of the One Direction are all having dinner. "So Franklin, you mind telling me what happened to you?" Des said Sebastian started "Well dad you see--" but Harry kicked his foot under the table "I was in a car accident when i was 8 years old Mr. Styles." Franklin quickly replied DJ started "Wait? wasn't that Artie--" but Gemma kicked his foot under the table "So boys, where's your next stop at touring?" Des said "Well dad, we are having our first Asian tour starting next week." Harry said Louis started "We we're suppose to have a mini-concert in New York but when Franklin----" Ariana kicked his foot under the table "So, let me just get to the point of this." Des said "Franklin, do you think you can raise a family with Ariana if your crippled?" Just as Des said the word "Crippled" Niall dropped his spoon Louis spilled some wine on the table Zayn bit his lip Liam covered his mouth Harry covered his face Gemma was glaring at Des DJ looks upset, about to cry Sebastian is not happy about what he's father said All of this happend at the same time Franklin was motionless "Dad, me and Franklin are only dating for like five months." Ariana said "What brought you to this topic?" "Well when i heard that my daughter was dating a boy in a wheelchair, i was concerned." Des said "Des, would you please stop?" Anne said "Ariana isn't comfortable talking about this, she's only 17." "I think this is the perfect time." Des said "Ariana, you can't seriously marry this crippled guy." "Dad would you please stop!" DJ shouted with teary eyes "DJ, this is none of your business." Des said "I've approved your relationship with Chriss, so please let me sort out the tragic relationship of your little sister." "There's no sorting out that needs to be done, dad." Ariana said "I love Franklin, crippled or not. I will marry him. And maybe have a baby with him....or two..or three." "I am not gonna let this go down." Des said "I don't wanna have grandkids that will say "why is daddy crippled?" or maybe "why is he in a chair that goes vroom-vroom?" i'm just concerned." "Dad, i'm not a little girl anymore!" Ariana said "I know." Des said "I just have your best in interest." Franklin slammed his fist on the table "Mr. Styles, you are one freaking hypocrite." Everyone was shocked "You have Ariana's best in interest?" Franklin said "You didn't even watch your little girl grow. Instead you married someone then had six kids with her then just leave. Just like that." "Actually we're only five, try counting." Harry said "Please shut up Brown Haired Chucky from Rugrats that has four nipples." Franklin said "I'm trying to talk to daddy dearest." "You have no right to judge me, Franklin." Des said "I love my kids." "Yeah you love them but you abandoned them!" Franklin shouted "Atleast i'm not crippled." Des said "You will never ever walk again, Franklin. You are gonna die in that wheelchair. Lonely. Without anyone by your side." "Dad, i said stop!" DJ shouted "You're right. I will die in this wheelchair." Franklin said "Atleast i'm not gonna leave Ariana after two weeks. I will be by her side. Loving her. Protecting her despite my disability. I thought you we're different, Mr. Smythe" then Franklin leaves the dining room DJ stood up also Sebastian "Franklin wait!" "Sit down, David Jasper Smyte-Pierce!" Des said "You too Sebastian!." Sebastian sat down but DJ didin't "Dad, i need to talk to him. He's my friend.My bestfriend" "So you rather go to that cripple then obey your father's orders?" Des asked "Stop calling him a cripple!" DJ shouted "It was my fault okay!" then DJ left the dining room "What does he mean?" Des said "Gemma? what is your brother talking about?" "Franklin saved DJ from death, father" Gemma said then left the dining room "Can we please be excused?" Niall said, Anne nods then Niall,Zayn,Louis and Liam left the dining room "I'm done." Ariana said then left "You had to open your mouth." Anne said then also left. _______________________________________ 1 Week Later. Franklin is by his locker, transferring all of his stuff in a lower locker. Artie Abrams and Sebastian Smythe suddenly arrives "Hi Franklin." Artie said "Wait, Artie Abrams? and Sebastian" Franklin said "What are you guys doing in here?" "My little brother called me." Artie said "He said you need help." "So we came here to help you." Sebastian said "I don't need any help." Franklin said "So that's why you quitted Glee club?" Artie asked "Franklin, you need them especially now." Sebastian said "Why? so everyone would pity me?" Franklin asked "No, listen Quinn Fabray once had an accident." Artie said "She was confined in a wheelchair." "No way." Franklin said with a shocked expression "Yes way." Sebastian said "She had the strenght to walk again because her friends we're supporting her." Artie said "So you're saying, i need my friends especially now?" Franklin asked "Yes, so please Franklin." Artie said "Return to glee club, everybody misses you." Sebastian "Fine" Franklin said "Come on." Artie said "Smile for us." Franklin laughs then smile "That's more like it." Artie said "Race you to the choir room!" "Wait?! what?!" Franklin said then started to race with Artie "Well, i'm gonna walk." Sebastian said then leaves _____________________________